<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jurassic Park by 3moGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792557">Jurassic Park</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3moGirl/pseuds/3moGirl'>3moGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Losers Jurassic Park AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>@stevie.bones is lovely, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, I haven't decided yet, It starts off as Jurassic Park then gets into Jurassic World territory, Jurassic Park - Freeform, Jurassic World, M/M, Patrick Hockstetter is His Own Warning, The Losers Club, This is inspired by TikTok, You Have Been Warned, alternate 2020 with no Corna, i don't know how to tag, i'm sorry if someone has already done this, just as a warning, lots of swearing, this is for them tbh, this is gonna be a long one, this might have major character death, when I do I'll add to the warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3moGirl/pseuds/3moGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Don Hagerty, multimillionare extraordinaire, invites three doctors to his private island off of Costa Rica for reasons unbeknownst to them [but knownst to us].</p><p>Due to lack inspiration, this fic is currently on hold. Sorry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Georgie Denbrough &amp; The Losers Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Losers Jurassic Park AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One: Weekend Tour: Isla Nublar, 120 Miles West of Costa Rica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again, I'm sorry if anyone's done this before, I just rewatched all three Jurassic Parks and Jurassic World and quarantine has me so bored. Most of the dialouge at the beginning is taken straight from the movie, so that's why it might sound a little impersonal at first.</p><p>I do not own IT, Jurassic Park, or any affiliated characters or whatever. I'm just a fan with a lot of free time recently and enough guts to post her fic online.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I know nothing about dinosaurs, and all my information is from various Google searches. If any of you know anything about them, and see something wrong, comment please. Thanks xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On an island in the middle of the ocean, a defeaning roar rises up from the jungle. The trees shake as something very, very large plows ahead through them, towards a group of workers. Every head gathered in this little clearing snaps, turning in the direction of the sound as it bursts through the trees.</p><p>It’s a bulldozer. It drops its scoop and pushes forward into the back end of the crate, shoving it across the jungle floor towards an impressive fenced structure that towers over an enclosed section of thick jungle. There's a guard tower at one end of this holding open that makes it look like San Quentin. The bulldozer pushes forward into the back end, the crate thuds to the floor. A door slides open in the pen, making a space as big as the end of the crate.</p><p>Nobody moves for a second until Ben Hanscom, grim-faced and in charge, shouts, “Alright now, pushers move in. Loading team move it.”</p><p>The movement has agitated whatever is inside the crate, and the whole thing shivers as growls and snaps come from inside. Everyone moves back.</p><p>“Alright, steady,” Ben continues. “Get back in there now, push. Get back in there. Don’t let her know you’re afraid!”</p><p>The men go back to the crate and begin to push it into the slot. The crate thuds up against the opening. A green light on the side of the pen lights up, showing contact has been made.</p><p>“We’re locked in,” Ben shouts. “ Loading team, step away. Joffrey, raise the gate.”</p><p>Joffrey climbs to the top of the crate. The search lights are trained on the door. The riflemen throw the bolts on their rifles and crack their stun guns, sending arcs of current cracking through the air. Joffrey gets ready to grab the gate when a roar comes from inside the crate, and the panel flies out of his hands and smacks into him, knocking him clear off the crate.</p><p>Now everything happens at once. The Joffrey thuds to the jungle floor, the crate jerks away from the mouth of the holding pen flash, an alarm buzzer sounds and a claw slashes out from inside the crate. It sinks into the ankle of Joffrey. dragging him toward the dark mouth between the crate and the pen. Joffrey screams and paws the dirt, leaving long claw marks as he is rapidly dragged toward the crate.</p><p>“Tasers get in there, Goddamn it!” Ben shouts.</p><p>They fire their guns, splintering the wood of the crate. Ben runs in and grabs Joffrey, trying to pull him free. The wild arcs of currents from the stun gun flash and crack all around, but in a second, Joffrey is gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One: Weekend Tour: Mano De Dios Amber Mine, Domincan Republic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Howie Gold, forty, in a city man’s idea of hiking clothes and a hundred dollar haircut, approached on a raft being pulled across a river by two men. On the hillside, Juan Rostagno, thirty-ish, Costa Rican, a smart-looking guy in workers clothes, is waiting for him.</p><p>“Tengo mil pesos que dicen que se cae,” Rostagno said to the men.</p><p>Gold finally landed, and Rostagno helped him off the raft.</p><p>“Hola, Juanito,” Gold said.</p><p>“Hola, bienvenido.”</p><p>Rostagno led Gold toward the mine. Dozens of workers clawed and scraped at the rocky mountainside that's the site of an extensive mining operation. The work is all done by hand, pick and shovel instead of dynamite and bulldozer.</p><p>“What’s this I hear at the airport,” Gold said. “Hagerty’s not even here?”</p><p>“He sends his apologies.”</p><p>“You’re telling me that we’re facing a twenty million dollar lawsuit from the family of that injured worker and Hagerty couldn’t even be bothered to see me?”</p><p>“He had to leave early to be with his sister. She’s getting a divorce.”</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that. We’d be well advised to deal with this situation now. The insurance company--” Gold almost falls, Rostagno helps him “--the underwriters of the park feel the accident raises some very serious questions about the safety of the park, and they’re making the investors very anxious. I had to promise I would conduct a thorough on-site inspection.”</p><p>“Hagerty hates inspections. They slow everything down.”</p><p>“If they pull the funding that's going to slow things down around here.”</p><p>A worker hurries up to them and busts into the conversation, breathless, and pants to Rostagno, “Jefe, encontramos otro mosquito, en el mismo sitio.”</p><p>“Seguro?” Rostagno said. “Muestrame!”</p><p>Gold struggled to keep up. Rostagno and Gold move into the dark, dripping cave, where at least a dozen other workers are gathered in a tight circle, staring at something intently. Rostagno fights his way to the center of the group. One of the workers handed him something and Rostagno examined it carefully: a chunk of amber about the size of a half dollar.</p><p>“If two experts sign off on the island, the insurance guys’ll back off,” Gold said. “I already got Richard Tozier, but they think he’s too trendy. They want Edward Kaspbrak.”</p><p>“Kaspbrak?” Rostagno laughed. “You’ll never get him out of Montana.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because he’s like me. He’s a digger.”</p><p>Rostagno turns and holds the amber up to the sunlight streaming through the mouth of the cave. With the light pouring through it, the amber is translucent, and we can see something inside this strange stone, a huge mosquito, long dead, entombed there.</p><p>Smiling, Rostagno said, “Hay que lindo eres vas hacer a much gente feliz.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TRANSLATIONS:<br/>1. "I have a thousand pesos that say he falls."<br/>2. "Chief, we found another mosquito in the same place."<br/>3. "Are you sure? Show me."<br/>4. "Oh you're so beautiful. You will make a lot of people happy"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter One: Weekend Tour: Somewhere Outside Black Mountain, Montana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An artist’s camel hair brush carefully sweeps away sand and rock to slowly reveal the dark curve of a fossil--it’s a claw. A dentist’s pick gently lifts it from the place it has laid for millions of years.</p><p>“Four complete skeletons… In such a small area… the same time horizon--”</p><p>“They died together?”</p><p>“The taphonomy sure looks that way.”</p><p>“If they died together, they lived together. Suggests some kind of social order.”</p><p>Dr. Edward Kaspbrak, twenty-five, ragged-looking with an intense concentration you wouldn’t want to get in the way of, carefully examined the claw. Dr. Stanley Uris, also twenty-five, athletic-looking, working with Kasprak, leaned in close and studied it too after he painted the exposed bone with rubber cement. There’s an impatience about Stan, as if nothing in life happened quite fast enough for him.<br/>
Their faces are almost pressed up against each other.</p><p>“They hunted as a team,” Eddie said. “The dismembered tenontosaurus bone over there--that’s lunch. But what killed our raptors in a lakebed, in a bunch like this? We better come up with something that makes sense.”</p><p>“A drought,” Stan suggested. “The lake was shrinking--”</p><p>“That’s good. That’s right! They died around a dried-up puddle! Without fighting each other.  This is looking good.”</p><p>From the bottom of the hill a voice shouted to them, “Dr. K!  Dr. Uris! We’re ready to try again!”</p><p>Eddie sighed and sat up, stretching out his back. “I hate computers,” he said.</p><p>He shoved the claw absent-mindedly into his pocket as he and Stan walked toward the source of the voice. The outcroppings of crumbling limestone stretched for miles in every direction, not a tree or a bush in sight. In the dig itself, the ground was checkered with excavations everywhere, a base camp with five or six teepees, a flapping mess tent, a few cards, a flatbed truck with wrapped fossils loaded on it, and a mobile home. There are a dozen volunteers of all ages at work in various places around the dig.  The volunteers are from all walks of life, all dinosaur buffs. Three or four of them have children, and the kids run around, like in a giant sandbox.</p><p>Eddie, Stan, and a volunteer walk down the hill. Eddie spots a kid kicking dirt onto one of the digs, and frowns.</p><p>“What’s that kid doing?” he said to Stan. To the kid, he shouted, “What are you doing there!? Excuse me! Can you just back off? This is very fragile! Are you out of your mind? Get off that and go find your parents!” To Stan again, “Did you see what he just did?”</p><p>The kid stomps away, pissed off.</p><p>“Why do they have to bring their kids?!”</p><p>“You could hire your help,” Stan suggested. “But there’s four summers of work here, with the money for one. And you say it’s a learning experience, sort of a vacation, and you get volunteers with kids.”</p><p>Eddie and Stan arrived where several volunteers are clustered around a computer terminal that’s set up on a table in a small tent, its flaps lashed open.</p><p>“Ready to give it a shot, Jerry?” Eddie asked.</p><p>“Thumper ready?” Jerry asked.</p><p>From several feet away, another man responded, “Ready.”</p><p>“Fire.”</p><p>The man throws a switch on a machine that looks a bit like a floor buffer. The whole thing hops up into the air as it drives a soft lead pellet into the earth with a tremendous force. There is a dull thud, the earth seems to vibrate, and all eyes turn to the computer screen.</p><p>“How long does this usually take?” Stan asked.</p><p>“It should be an immediate return,” Jerry said. “You shoot the radar into the ground, the bone bounces back.”</p><p>The screen suddenly comes alive, yellow contour lines tracing across it in three waves, detailing a dinosaur skeleton.</p><p>“This new program’s incredible! A few more years of development and you don’t have to dig any more!”</p><p>Eddie looks at him, and his expression is positively wounded as he said, “Well, where's the fun in that?”</p><p>Jerry ignored the paleontologist and he said, “It looks a little distorted, but I don’t think that’s the computer.”</p><p>Stan shook his head and said, “Postmortem contraction of the posterior neck ligaments. Velociraptor?”</p><p>“Yes,” Eddie said, leaning in. “Good shape, too. Five, six feet high. I’m guessing nine feet long.  Look at the--”</p><p>He pointed to part of the skeleton, but when his finger touched the screen, the computer beeped and the image changed. Eddie pulled his hand back, as if it shocked him.</p><p>“What’d you do?” Jerry asked.</p><p>“He touched it,” Stan joked. “Dr. Kaspbrak is not machine compatible.”</p><p>Eddie grumbled, “They’ve got it in for me.”</p><p>Jerry laughed and touched a different part of the screen, which brought the original image back.  Eddie continues, but doesn’t get as close.</p><p>“Look at the half-moon shaped bone in the wrist. No wonder these guys learned to fly.”</p><p>The group laughs. Eddie is surprised.</p><p>“No, seriously. Show of hands: how many of you have read my book?”</p><p>Everyone stopped laughing and looked away. Stan raised his hand supportively. So does Jerry. Eddie sighs.</p><p>“Great,” he said. “Well maybe dinosaurs have more in common with present-day birds than reptiles.  Look at the public bone--it’s turned backwards, just like a bird.  The vertebrae--full of hollows and air sacs, just like a bird. Even the word raptor means ‘bird of prey.’”</p><p>A kid steps forward, looked at the computer skeleton critically, and said, “That doesn't look very scary. More like a six-foot turkey.”</p><p>Everyone sort of drew in a breath and stepped aside, revealing the kid, standing alone. Eddie turned to the kid, lowered his sunglasses, and stared at him like he just came from another planet. He strolled over to the kid, and put his arms around his shoulders in a friendly way.</p><p>“Try to imagine yourself in the Jurassic Period,” he said.</p><p>Stan rolled his eyes and mumbled, “Here we go.”</p><p>“You’d get your first look at the six-foot turkey as you move into a clearing. But the raptor, he knew you were there a long time ago. He moves like a bird; lightly, bobbing his head, and you keep still, because you think maybe his visual acuity is based on movement, like a T-rex, and he’ll lose you if you don’t move. But no.  Not a velociraptor. You stare at him, and he just stares back. That’s when the attack comes--not from the front, no, from the side, from the other two raptors you didn’t even know were there.</p><p>“Velociraptor’s a pack hunter, you see, he uses coordinated attack patterns, and he’s out in force today. And he slashes at you with this--” He took the claw from his pocket and held it at the front of the raptor’s three-toed foot “--a six-inch retractable claw, like a razor, on the middle toe. They don’t bother to bite the jugular, like a lion, they just slash here, here--” he points to the kid’s chest and thigh “--or maybe across the belly, spilling your intestines. Point is, you’re alive when they start to eat you. Whole thing took about four seconds.”</p><p>The kid was on the verge of tears.</p><p>Eddie shrugged as he said, “So, you know, try to show a little respect.”</p><p>And with that he walked back across the camp, returning to his skeleton. Stan hurried to catch up with him.</p><p>“You know, if you really wanted to scare the kid you could’ve just pulled a gun on him,” he said.</p><p>“Yeah, I know, you know… kids. You want to have one of those?”</p><p>“Well, not one of those, well yeah, a possibly one at some point could be a good thing. What’s so wrong with kids?”</p><p>“Oh, Stan, look. They’re noisy, they’re messy, they’re sticky, they’re expensive.”</p><p>“Cheap, cheap, cheap.”</p><p>“They smell.”</p><p>“Oh my god, they do not! They don't smell.”</p><p>“They do smell. Some of them smell… babies smell.”</p><p>“Alright, the one on the airplane had an accident, but usually babies don't smell.”</p><p>“They know very little about the Jurassic Period they know less about the Cretaceous.”</p><p>“The what?”</p><p>“The Cretaceous.”</p><p>“Anything else, you old fossil?”</p><p>“Yeah, plenty. Some of them can’t walk!”</p><p>“It frustrates me so much that I love you, that I need to strangle you right now!”</p><p>A strange wind stared whipping up. Eddie and Stan look around, confused. The wind was getting stronger, blowing dirt and sand everywhere, filling in everything they’ve dug out, blowing the protective canvasses off.  Now there’s a more familiar roar, and they look up and see it: A huge helicopter descending on the camp.</p><p>“Get some canvasses and cover anything that’s exposed!” Stan shouted to the volunteers.</p><p>Eddie’s already on it, trying desperately to protect the skeleton he’s excavating. He looked up at the helicopter, shaking his fist.</p><p>Down at the base camp, the helicopter landed. The pilot is already out, waiting as Eddie comes down from the mountaintop like Moses steaming. Eddie gestures wildly at him to turn the chopper off. The pilot pointed timidly to a mobile home across the camp. Eddie ran to the trailer and the door slammed open as he stormed in.</p><p>The trailer served as the dig’s office. There were several long wooden tables set up, every inch covered with bone specimens neatly laid out, tagged, and labeled. Farther along were ceramic dishes and crocks, soaking other bones in acid and vinegar. There’s old dusty furniture at one end of the trailer, and a refrigerator. A man roots around in the refrigerator, grumbling about the contents which are mostly beer. His hand falls across a bottle of expensive champagne in the back.</p><p>“Ah hah!”</p><p>He pulled it out, popped the cork, and turned around. That’s when he noticed Eddie, absolutely fuming.</p><p>“What the hell do you think you’re doing in here?” he demanded. Eddie stared incredulously at the man, holding his champagne bottle without an invitation. “Hey, we were saving that!”</p><p>“For today, I guarantee it,” the man said.</p><p>“And who in God’s name do you think you are?”</p><p>“Don Hagerty. And I am delighted to finally meet you in person, Dr. Kaspbrak.”</p><p>Eddie was struck silent. He shakes his hand, staring dumbly. “Mr… Hagarty?”</p><p>Hagerty looked around the trailer approvingly, at the enormous amount of work the bones represent.</p><p>“I can see my fifty thousand a year has been well spent.”</p><p>The door slapped open again and Stan came in, just as pissed off as Eddie was.</p><p>“Okay, who’s the jerk?” Stan demanded.</p><p>“Uh,” Edddie said dumbly, “this is our paleobotanist, Dr Stanley…”</p><p>“Uris.”</p><p>“Dr Uris. Stan, this is Mr. Hagerty. Don Hagerty.”</p><p>Stan paled and said, “Did I say jerk?”</p><p>“I’m sorry for the dramatic entrance, but I’m in a hurry,” Hagerty said. “Will you have a wee bit of a drink now and then?”</p><p>Hagerty began to walk into the kitchen, making himself at home. Stan followed him, trying to help, as Eddie settled behind the table.</p><p>“Come along then, don’t let it get warm! Come on in, both of you. Sit down.”</p><p>As Hagerty moved, they noticed he walked with a slight limp and used a cane--for balance or style, it’s hard to say which.</p><p>“I have samples all over the kitchen,” Stan said, taking stones out of one of the glasses.</p><p>“Come along. I know my way around a kitchen. Come along.”</p><p>Stan went around towards Eddie. They looked at each other, really taken aback by this guy’s bravado, and sat down. Hagerty dried the glasses.</p><p>“Well now,” he continued. “I’ll get right to the point. I like you. Both of you. I can tell instantly with people; it’s a gift. I own an island. Off the coast of Costa Rica. I leased it from the government and spent the last five years setting up a kind of biological preserve down there. Really spectacular. Spared no expense. It makes the one I had in Kenya look like a petting zoo. No doubt that sooner or later our attractions will drive the kids right out of their minds.”</p><p>“And what are those?” Eddie asked uncertaintly.</p><p>“Small versions of adults, honey,” Stan whispered and Eddie shot him a dirty look.</p><p>“Not just kids,” Hagerty said, “for everyone. We’re going to open next year. Unless the lawyers kill me first. I don’t care for lawyers. You?”</p><p>“I, uh, don't really know any.  We--”</p><p>“Well, I’m afraid I do. There’s one, a particular pebble in my shoe. He represents my investors. He says they insist on outside opinions.”</p><p>“What kind of opinions?”</p><p>“Not to put a fine point on it, your kind. Let’s face it, in your particular field, you’re the top minds. If I could just get you two to sign off on the park--you know, give a wee testimonial--I could get back on schedule.”</p><p>“Why would they care what we think?” Stan asked at the same time Eddie said, “What kind of park is it?”</p><p>Hagerty smiled. “Well, it’s… right up your alley.” He hands Eddie a drink. “Look, why don’t you both come on down for the weekend. Love to have the opinion of a paleobotanist as well.” He hands Stan a drink “I’ve got a jet standing by at Choteau.” Hagerty jumped up on the counter.</p><p>“No, I’m sorry,” Eddie said, “that wouldn’t be possible. We’ve just discovered a new skeleton, and--”</p><p>“I could compensate you by fully funding your dig,” Hagerty interrupted, pouring himself a drink.</p><p>“--this would be an awfully unusual time--”</p><p>“For a further three years.”</p><p>Stan elbowed him hard in the ribs and said, “Where’s the plane?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter One: Weekend Tour: Helicopter Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A helicopter with “IN-GEN CONSTRUCTION” emblazoned on the side skimmed low over the shimmering Pacific. Eddie, Stan, Hagerty, and two other men are the helicopter’s passengers.</p>
<p>One man, with dark curly hair and magnifying glasses and who found it hard to take his eyes off Eddie, leaned over and shouted over the engine whine, “So you two dig up dinosaurs?”</p>
<p>Eddie smiled and joked, “Try to!”</p>
<p>The man laughed,which confused Eddie.</p>
<p>Hagerty, annoyed, shouted, “You’ll have to get used to Dr. Tozier! He suffers from a deplorable excess of personality, especially for a mathematician!”</p>
<p>“Chaotician, actually! Chaotician!”</p>
<p>Hagerty snorted, not even bothering to cover his contempt for Tozier.</p>
<p>“Don doesn’t subscribe to Chaos,” Tozier said, “particularly what it has to say about his little science project!”</p>
<p>“Codswallop! Richard, you’ve never come close to explaining these concerns of yours about this island!”</p>
<p>“I certainly have! Very clearly! Because of the behavior of the system in phase space!”</p>
<p>Hagerty just waved him off and said, “A load, if I may say so, of fashionable number crunching, that’s all it is!”</p>
<p>Poking at Hagerty’s knee, Tozier said, “Don, Don.”</p>
<p>Hagerty pushed him away with, “Don’t do that!”</p>
<p>Tozier turned to the paleo-scientists and said, “Dr. Kaspbrak, Dr. Uris, you’ve heard of Chaos Theory.”</p>
<p>“No,” Stan said, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“No? Nonlinear equations?  Strange attractions?” Again, Stan shrugs. “Dr. Uris, I refuse to believe that you are not familiar with the concept of attraction!”</p>
<p>Eddie just rolls his eyes as Tozier grinned, but Stan smiled back, enjoying Eddie’s jealousy; who of, he didn’t know nor did he care.</p>
<p>Hagerty turned to Gold and gave him a dirty look.</p>
<p>“I bring scientists,” he said, “you bring a rock star.” He looked out the windshield, and clapped his hands excitedly. “There it is!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter One: Weekend Tour: Welcome to Jurassic Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Up ahead, the others see it: Isla Nublar, a small island completely ringed by thick clouds that gave it a lush, mysterious feel. The pilot pulled up over a spot in the clouds and started to descend, fast.</p><p>“Bad wind shears!” he shouted. “We have to drop pretty fast! Hold on, this can be a little thrilling!”</p><p>The helicopter dropped like a stone. Outside the windows, the passengers saw cliff walls racing by, uncomfortably close. They bounced like hell, hitting up and down drafts. Only Hagerty still felt chatty, saying, “We’re planning an airstrip! On pilings, extending out into the ocean twelve thousand feet! Like La Guardia, only a lot safer! What do you think?”</p><p>The others don’t answer, just hold on. As they near the ground, a luminous white cloud cross appeared below them, a landing pad shining through the Plexiglas bubble in the floor of the chopper. The cross grows rapidly larger as the chopper plummets, but a sudden updraft catches them and they bounce skyward for a moment then drop again, even faster if possible, before landing with a hard bump. A worker opened the door and the group got out and Hagerty looked around proudly.</p><p>Two large, open-top jeeps roar down the hilltop away from the landing cross as the helicopter engines whine back to life and the rotors start to spin again. Eddie, Stan, and Tozier hold on tight in the front jeep, while Hagerty and Gold were in the rear jeep.</p><p>They passed through an enormous gate in a thirty foot high fence, which was closed behind them by two park attendants. There were large electrical insulators on the fences, warning lights that strobed importantly and clear signs reading “ELECTRIFIED FENCE!10,000 VOLTS!” In the rear Jeep, Gold regarded the fences critically.</p><p>“The full fifty mile of perimeter fence are in place?” he asked.</p><p>“And the concrete moats, and the motion sensor tracking systems,” Hagerty sighed. “Howie, dear boy, do try to relax and enjoy yourself.”</p><p>“Let’s get something straight, Don. This is not a weekend excursion, this is a serious investigation of the stability of the island. Your investors, whom I represent, are deeply concerned. Forty-eight hours from now, if they--” he gestures to the front Jeep “--aren’t convinced, I’m not convinced, and I can shut you down Don.”</p><p>“Forty-eight hours from now, I’ll be accepting your apologies. Now get out of the way, so I can see them!” He shoves Gold aside, to get a clear view of the Jeep in front of them. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”</p><p>The two Jeeps wind their way along the  mountain road. Stan stared off to the right, fascinated by the thick tropical plant life around them. He tilted his head, as if something was wrong with this picture. He reached out and grabbed a hold of a leafy branch as they drove by, tearing it from the tree.</p><p>In the rear Jeep, Hagerty, watching Eddie, signaled to the driver, “Just stop here, stop here. Slow, slow.”</p><p>He slowed down, then stopped, and so did the front Jeep, in which Stan stared at the leaf, amazed, running his hand lightly over it.</p><p>“Eddie…” he mumbled.</p><p>But Eddie wasn’t paying attention. He’s staring too, but out the Jeep’s window. Eddie noticed that several of the tree trunks were leafless, just as thick as the others, but gray and bare.</p><p>“This shouldn’t be here,” Stan continued.</p><p>Eddie twisted in his seat and looked at one of the gray tree trunks. Riveted, he slowly stood up in his seat, as if to get closer. He moved to the top of the seat, practically on his tiptoes, raised his head, and looked up the length of the trunk. He looked higher.</p><p>And higher.</p><p>And higher.</p><p>And Eddie realized that it wasn’t a tree trunk. It was a leg.</p><p>Eddie’s jaw dropped, his head fell all the way back, and he looked even higher, above the treeline.</p><p>“This species of vermiform was been extinct since the cretaceous period,” Stan said, still staring at the leaf in his hand. “This thing--”</p><p>Eddie, never tearing his eyes from the treeline, reached over, grabbed Stan’s head, and turned it to face the animal. He sees it, and drops the leaf.</p><p>“Oh… my… God,” he breathed.</p><p>Eddie let out a long, sharp, “Hah!”-- a combination laugh and shout of joy. He got out of the Jeep, and Stan followed. Eddie pointed to the thing and manages to put together his first words since its appearance:</p><p>“THAT’S A DINOSAUR!”</p><p>Chewing the branches high above them, was a brachiosaur of the sauropod family, but has always been called ‘brontosaurus.’ It crunched the branch in its mouth, which is some thirty-five feet up off the ground, at the end of its long, arching neck. It stared down at the people in the car with a pleasant, stupid gaze.</p><p>Stan looked up at the sauropods in wonder. They were light on their feet, a far cry from the sluggish, lumbering brutes everyone would expect. Hagerty got out of his Jeep and joined them. He looked like a proud parent showing off his child. Richie Tozier looked at Hagerty, amazed, and with an expression that was a mixture of admiration and rapprochement.</p><p>“You did it,” he mumbled. “You crazy son of a bitch, you did it.”</p><p>Eddie and Stan continued walking, following the dinosaur.</p><p>“The movement!” Eddie cried.</p><p>“The… agility,” Stan breathed. “You’re right!”</p><p>In their amazement, the paleoscientists talked right over each other:</p><p>“Stan, we can tear up the rule book on cold-bloodedness. It doesn’t apply, they’re totally wrong!  This is a warm-blooded creature. They’re totally wrong.”</p><p>“They were wrong. Case closed. This thing doesn’t live in a swamp to support its body weight for God’s sake!”</p><p>Several of the top branches of the tree were suddenly ripped away. Another sauropod, reaching for a branch high above their heads, stood effortlessly on its hind legs.</p><p>“That thing’s got a what, twenty-five, twenty-seven foot neck?” Eddie asked.</p><p>“The brachiosaur?” Hagerty said. “Thirty.”</p><p>Eddie and Stan continued to walk.</p><p>“And you’re going to sit there and try to tell me it can push blood up a thirty-foot neck without a four-chambered heart and get around like that?! Like that!?” Eddie cried. “This is like a knockout punch for warm-bloodedness.”</p><p>“We clocked the T-rex at thirty-two miles an hour,” Hagerty said proudly.</p><p>“You’ve got a T-rex!?” Stan shouted. “He’s got a T-rex! A T-rex! He said he’s--”</p><p>With a gaping mouth, Eddie asked, “Say again?”</p><p>Hagerty, with a nod, said, “Yes, we have a T-rex.”</p><p>Eddie, feeling faint, sat down on the ground.</p><p>“Honey, put your head between your knees, and breathe,” Stan instructed.</p><p>Hagerty walked in front of them and looked out, saying, “Dr. Kaspbrak, Dr. Uris, welcome to Jurassic Park.”</p><p>They turn and look at the view again. It’s a beautiful vista, reminiscent of an African plain. A whole herd of dinosaurs crosses the plain, maybe a hundred one could see in a quick glance alone.</p><p>“Stan, they’re absolutely--they’re moving in herds. They do move in herds!”</p><p>“We were right!”</p><p>“How did you do it?!” Eddie asked Hagerty</p><p>The younger man smiled and said, “I’ll show you.”</p><p>Meanwhile, Gold was just staring, a look of absolute rapture on his face.</p><p>“We are going to make a fortune with this place,” he said in a hushed and reverent voice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter One: Weekend Tour: The Visitor's Center Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The main area of Jurassic Park was a large with three main structures connected by walkways and surrounded by two impressive fences, the outer fence almost twenty feet high. Outside the fences, the jungle had been encouraged to grow naturally. The largest building was the visitor’s center, several stories tall, with a huge glass rotunda in the center. The second building looked like a private residence, a compound unto itself, with smoked windows and its own perimeter fence. The third structure wasn’t really a building at all, but an impressive cage, overgrown inside with thick jungle foliage.</p><p>The two Jeeps pulled up in front of the Visitor’s Center and the group piled out. Hagerty led Eddie, Stan, Richie, and Gold up the stairs, talking as he went and opening the doors. The lobby of the center was high-ceilinged, and has to be to house its central feature: a large skeleton of a tyrannosaur attacking a bellowing sauropod skeleton.</p><p>“--the most advanced amusement park in the world, combining all the latest technologies,” Hagerty was saying. “I’m not talking rides, you know. Everybody has rides. We made a living biological attractions so astonishing they’ll capture the imagination of the entire planet!”</p><p>Eddie stared up at the dinosaur skeletons and just shook his head, which Stan caught.</p><p>“So, what are you thinking?” he asked.</p><p>Eddie said, “We’re out of a job.”</p><p>Richie Tozier pops in between them and said, “Don’t you mean ‘extinct?’”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you all sit down,” Hagerty said.</p><p>Eddie, Stan, and Richie take their seats in the front row of the fifty seat auditorium. Gold sat behind them. Hagerty walked over to the giant screen in front of them, where a huge image of himself beamed down.</p><p>“Hello, Don!” Screen Hagerty said.</p><p>Real Hagerty said to the group, “Say hello!” then fumbled with his three by five cards, mumbling, “Oh, I’ve got lines.”</p><p>He scans them, looking for his place as Screen Hagerty continued without, “Fine, I guess! But how did I get here?!”</p><p>Having found his place, Real Hagerty said, “Here, let me show you. First, I’ll need a drop of blood. Your blood!”</p><p>Screen Hagerty extended his finger and Real Hammond reached out and mimed poking it with a needle.</p><p>“Ouch, Don!” Screen Hagerty said. “That hurt!”</p><p>“Relax, Don. It’s all part of the miracle of cloning!”</p><p>While the two Hagerty’s rattled on, the screen image split into two Hagerty’s, then four then eight, and so on, like a shampoo commercial. The doctors huddled together excitedly in the audience.</p><p>“Cloning from what?!” Eddie asked. “Loy extraction has never recreated an intact DNA strand!”</p><p>“Not without massive sequence gaps,” Richie said.</p><p>“Paleo-DNA?” Stan mumbled. “From what source? Where do you get one hundred million year old dinosaur blood?!”</p><p>From behind them, Gold sushed them.</p><p>On the tv, Screen Hagerty is joined by another figure, this one the animated Mr. DNA, a cartoon character, a happy-go-lucky double-helix strand of recombinant DNA. Mr. DNA jumps down onto the Screen Hagerty’s head and slides down his nose.</p><p>“Well, Mr. DNA!” Screen Hagerty said surprised. “Where’d you come from?”</p><p>“From your blood!” Mr. DNA said. “Just one drop of your blood contains billions of strands of DNA, the building blocks of life!”</p><p>Mr. DNA has taken over the show, and was now explaining, “A DNA strand like me is a blueprint for building a living thing!  And sometimes animals that went extinct millions of years ago, like dinosaurs, left their blueprints behind for us to find!  We just had to know where to look!”</p><p>The screen image changes from animated to a nature- photography look. It’s an extreme close-up of a mosquito, its fangs stuck deep into some animal’s flesh, its body pulsing and engorging with blood it’s drinking.</p><p>“A hundred million years ago, there were mosquitoes, just like today,” Mr. DNA continued. “And, just like today, they fed on the blood of animals. Even dinosaurs!”</p><p>The camera races back to show the mosquito perched on top of a giant animated brachiosaur. The image changed to another close-up, this one of a tree branch, its bark glistening with golden sap.<br/>Mr. DNA leaped on the sap, and said, “Sometimes, after biting a dinosaur, the mosquito would land on a branch of a tree, and get stuck in the sap!”</p><p>The engorged mosquito landed in the tree sap, and got stuck. So was Mr. DNA. He tugged his legs, but they stayed stuck. Now, the tree sap flowed over them, covering up Mr. DNA and the mosquito completely.</p><p>Mr. DNA shouted from inside the tree sap, “After a long time, the tree sap would get hard and become fossilized, just like a dinosaur bone, preserving the mosquito inside!”</p><p>The screen changed to show a science lab buzzing with activity.  Everywhere, there were piles of amber, tagged and labeled with scientists in white coats examining it under microscopes. One scientist moved a complicated drill apparatus next to the chuck of amber with a fossilized mosquito inside and bored into the side of it. MR. DNA escaped through the drill hole as the scientist moved the amber onto a microscope and peered through the eyepiece.</p><p>Offscreen, Mr. DNA said, “This fossilized tree sap--which we call amber--waited millions of years, with the mosquito inside until Jurassic Park’s scientists came along!”</p><p>Through the microscope, the audience saw the greatly enlarged image of a mosquito through the lens.</p><p>“Using sophisticated techniques, they extract the preserved blood from the mosquito, and--” a long needle is inserted through the amber, into the thorax of “--the mosquito, and makes an extraction. Bingo! Dino DNA!”</p><p>Mr. DNA jumped down in front of DNA data as it raced by at headache inducing speed. He held his head, dizzied by it.</p><p>“A full DNA strand contains three billion genetic codes!” he said. “If we looked at screens like this once a second for eight hours a day, it’d take two years to look at the entire strand! It’s that long! And since it’s so old, it’s full of holes! That’s where our geneticists take over!”</p><p>The image changed to show scientists toiling in a genetics lab.</p><p>Mr. DNA explained, “Thinking Machine supercomputers and gene sequencers break down the strand in minutes--” One scientist had his arms encased in two long rubber tubes. He’s strapped into a bizarre apparatus, staring into a complex headpiece and moving his arms gently, like Tai Chi movements. “--and Virtual Reality displays show our geneticists the gaps in the DNA sequence!  Since most animal DNA is ninety percent identical, we use the complete DNA of a  frog--” On the screen, an actual DNA strand is shown, except it had a big hole in the center, where the vital information is missing. Mr. DNA bounded into the frame, carrying a butch of letters in one hand. He put it in the gap and turned back against it, grunting as he shoved into place. “--to fill in the holes and complete the--” Mr. DNA finally got the pieces in place “--code. Whew!” He brushed his hands off, satisfied. “Now we can make a baby dinosaur!”</p><p>From their seats, the scientist looked at each other, not sure.</p><p>“All this has some dramatic music,” Hagerty explained, “--da dum da dum da dum dum--march or something, it's not written yet, and the tour moves on--” He threw a switch and safety bars appear out of nowhere and drop over their seats, clicking into place. “For your own safety!”</p><p>The row of seats moved out of the auditorium, slowly past a row of double-paned glass windows beneath a large sign that reads “GENETICS/FERTILIZATION/ HATCHERY.” Inside, technicians were workin at microscopes, and in the back was a section lit by blue ultraviolet light.</p><p>“Our fertilization department is where the dinosaur DNA takes the place of the DNA in unfertilized emu or ostrich eggs--and then it’s on to the nursery, where we welcome the dinosaurs back into the world!” Mr. DNA’s voice continues over a speaker in each seat.</p><p>Gold had a wondrous grin plastered on his face, just loving everything now, as he said, “This is overwhelming, Don. Are these people animatronics?”</p><p>“No, we don’t have any animatronics here. These are the real miracle workers of Jurassic Park.”</p><p>Frustered, Eddie, Stan, and, Richie, leaned forward, straining against the safety bars for a better look. But the cars keep going.</p><p>“Wait a minute!” Eddie said. “How do you interrupt the cellular mitosis?!?”</p><p>“Can’t we see the unfertilized host eggs?!” Stan asked.</p><p>But the cars are already moving on to another set of windows, which give a glimpse into what looks like a control room.</p><p>“Shortly, shortly,” Hagerty assured.</p><p>Mr. DNA’s voice continued, “Our control room contains some of the most sophisticated automation ever attempted in--”</p><p>Eddie strained to look back at the labs, but the cars moved past again, no intention of slowing down.</p><p>“Can’t you stop these things?!” he demanded.</p><p>“Sorry! It’s kind of a ride!”</p><p>Eddie rolled his eyes and said to the others, “Let’s get outta here!”</p><p>The three of them team up on the safety bars, with Eddie shoving the bar all the way back with one foot, then Richie and Stan doing the same. They stand up and head for the door of the hatchery.</p><p>“Hey! You can't do that!” Gold protested, but he’s too late. “Can they do that? Don, we--What I’m just saying…”</p><p>Hagerty stood up and said, “Relax, Howie. They’re scientists. They ought to be curious.</p><p>He reached the door where Eddie was trying to pry it open.</p><p>“Dr. Kaspbrak, just a minute, just a minute,” he said and entered in the code. The door opened. “Remember what Samuel Johnson said--” they step into the cubicle ““--Curiosity is one of the permanent and certain characteristics of a vigorous intellect!”” The second door opens. “Right! Come along.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter One: Weekend Tour: The Hatchery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hatchery was a vast, open room, bathed in infrared light with long tables that ran its length, all covered with eggs, their pale outlines obscured by hissing low mist.</p><p>“Come on in,” Hagerty said.</p><p>He took off his hat and handed it to one of the technicians. Adrian Mellon, twenty-three, wearing a white lab coat was working at a nearby table, making notes.</p><p>With a soft smile, Hagerty said, “Good day, Adrian.”</p><p>Adrian looked up from his clipboard, smiled, and said, “Good day, sir.”</p><p>Eddie went to one of the round tables with various eggs under a strong light. One of the eggs started shaking and a robotic arm steadied it.</p><p>“My God, look,” he breathed.</p><p>Hagerty, Stan, and Richie joined him, as did Adrian.</p><p>“Ah, perfect timing!” he said. “I’d hoped they’d hatch before I had to go to the boat.”</p><p>“Adrian, why didn't you tell me?” Hagerty demanded. “You know I insist on being here when they’re born.”</p><p>Hagerty put on a pair of plastic gloves as the egg began to crack. The robotic arm moved away as the baby dinosaur tried to get out. Hagerty reached down and carefully broke away egg fragments from its head, helping the baby dinosaur out of its shell.</p><p>“Come on, then, out you come,” he cooed. “They imprint on the first living creature they come in contact with.  That helps them to trust me. I’ve been present for the birth of every animal on this Island. Just look at that.”</p><p>“Surely not the ones that have bred in the wild?” Richie asked.</p><p>“Actually, they can't breed in the wild,” Adrian said. “Population control is one of our security precautions here. There is no unauthorized breeding in Jurassic Park.”</p><p>Eddie and Stan exchanged a look and the other managed not to smile.</p><p>“How do you know they can’t breed?” Richie prompted.</p><p>“Because all the animals in Jurassic Park are females. I’ve engineered them that way.”</p><p>Hagerty kept his attention trained on the new dinosaur as he said, “There you are. Out you come.”</p><p>“Oh my God,” Stan breathed.</p><p>“Could I have a tissue please?”</p><p>“Certainly,” Adrian said. “Coming right up.”</p><p>Now free, Hagerty set the baby animal down carefully next to its shell. Eddie picked up the shell and held it in the palm of his hand, under the incubator’s heat light.</p><p>“Blood temperature feels like high eighties,” Eddie said.</p><p>Hagerty turned to Adrian with raised eyebrows.</p><p>“Ninety-one,” he said.</p><p>The robotic arm snatched the shell out of his hand, and put it down as Eddie said, “Homoeothermic? It holds that temperature? Incredible.”</p><p>Richie was looking at Hagerty skeptically. “But again, how do you know they’re all female? Does someone go into the park and, uh--lift up the dinosaurs’ skirts?”</p><p>“We control their chromosomes,” Adrian explained. “It’s not that difficult. All vertebrate embryos are inherently female anyway. It takes an extra hormone at the right developmental stage to create a male, and we simply deny them that.”</p><p>Richie didn’t respond, just pursed his lips and stared at the dinosaurs in Eddie’s hands.</p><p>“Your silence intrigues me,” Hagerty said.</p><p>“Don, the kind of control you’re attempting is not possible. If there’s one thing the history of evolution has taught us, it’s that life will not be contained. Life breaks free. It expands to new territories.  It crashes through barriers. Painfully, maybe even dangerously, but and… well, there it is.”</p><p>Eddie, ignoring the others, picked up the baby dinosaur, and held it in the palm of his hand.</p><p>“Watch her head--support her head,” Hagerty said.</p><p>Eddie spread the tiny animal out on the back of his hand and delicately ran his finger over its tail, counting the vertebrae. A look of puzzled recognition crosses his face.</p><p>“You’re implying that a group composed entirely of females will breed?” Adrian said.</p><p>“I’m simply saying that life… finds a way.”</p><p>“You can’t control anything,” Stan mused. “I agree with that. I like that.” He walked over to Richie, who smiles at him.</p><p>Eddie was still obsessed with the infant dinosaur, measuring and weighing it on a nearby lab bench. He stopped, a strange look on his face. He knew what that animal was--but it couldn’t be.</p><p>Though he dreaded the answer, Eddie asked, “What species is this?</p><p>“Uh,” Adrian quickly gave the animal a once over. “It’s a Velociraptor.”</p><p>Eddie and Stan turned slowly and looked at each other, then at Hagerty, astonished.</p><p>“You bred raptors?” Eddie demanded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter One: Weekend Tour: The Raptor Pen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie charged across the compound, a fire in his eyes, ahead of Stan, Richie, Gold, and Hagerty, who struggled to keep up.</p><p>“Dr. Kaspbrak. Dr. Kaspbrak?” Hagerty shouts. “Uh--we planned to show you the raptors later, after lunch.”</p><p>But Eddie had stopped abruptly next to the heavily fortified cage with the San Quentin towers at one end. Eddie stood right up against the fence, eyes wide, dying for a glimpse.</p><p>Hagerty caught up, slightly out of breath, and said, “Dr. Kasprak, as I was saying, we’ve laid out lunch for you before you head out into the park. Alejandro, our gourmet chef --”</p><p>“What are they doing?” Eddie interrupted.</p><p>As they watched, a giant crane lowered something large down into the middle of the jungle foliage inside the pen. Something very large… a steer. The poor thing looks disconcerted as hell, helpless in a harness, flailing its legs in the air.</p><p>“Feeding them,” Hagerty said simply. Then, trying to change the subject, said, “Alejandro is preparing a delightful meal for us. A Chilean sea bass, I believe. Shall we?”</p><p>Eddie went up to the viewing deck, the others following, staring as the steer disappeared into the shroud of foliage. The line from the crane hung for a moment and the jungle seemed to grow very quiet. They all stare at the motionless crane line. Then it suddenly jerked, like a fishing pole finally getting a nibble. There’s a pause…</p><p>…and then a frenzy. The line jerks every which way, the jungle plants sway and snape from the frantic activity within. There was a cacophony of growling, snapping, and wet crunches that meant the steer was literally being torn to pieces and it almost made it worse that they couldn’t see what was going on… </p><p>…and then it was quiet again. The line jerked a few times, then stopped. Slowly the sound of the jungle started up again.</p><p>“Fascinating animals, fascinating,” Hagerty said.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Stan breathed.</p><p>“Give time, they’ll out draw the T-rex. Guarantee it.”</p><p>“I want to see them,” Eddie said. “Can we get closer?”</p><p>Stan put a hand on his arm, like calming an overexcited child. “Eddie,” he said, “these aren’t bones anymore.”</p><p>“We’re still perfecting a viewing system,” Hagerty said. “The raptors seem a bit resistant to integration into a park setting.”</p><p>From behind them, a voice said, “They should all be destroyed.”</p><p>They turn and look at the man who spoke. He joined them and took off his hat. When he spoke, you listened.</p><p>Hagerty said, “Ben Hanscom, a game warden from Kenya. Bit of an alarmist, I’m afraid, but he’s dealt with the raptors more than anyone, given he’s their trainer.”</p><p>“Eddie Kaspbrak. Tell me, what kind of metabolism do they have? What’s their growth rate?”</p><p>“They’re lethal at eight months,” Ben said. “I’ve hunted most things that can hunt you, but the way these things move--”</p><p>“Fast for biped?”</p><p>“Cheetah speed. Fifty, sixty miles per hour if they ever got out in the open. And they’re astonishing jumpers.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes, which is why we take extreme precautions,” Hagerty said. “The viewing area below us will have eight-inch tempered glass set in reinforced steel frames to--”</p><p>“Do they show intelligence?” Eddie interrupted. “With the brain cavity like theirs, we assumed--”</p><p>“They show extreme intelligence, even problem solving,” Ben said. “Especially the big one. We bred eight originally, but when she came in, she took over the pride and killed all but two of the others.  That one--when she looks at you, you can see she’s thinking, working things out. She’s the reason we have to feed ‘em like this. She had them all attacking the fences when the feeders came.”</p><p>“The fences are electrified, right?” Stan asked.</p><p>“That’s right. But they never attack the same place twice. They were testing the fences for weaknesses. Systematically. They remembered.”</p><p>Behind them, the crane whirred back to life, raising the cable up out of the raptor pen. The guests turn and stare as the end portion of the cable became visible. The steer has been dragged completely away, leaving only the tattered, bloody harness.</p><p>Hagerty clapped his hands together excitedly and said, “Who’s hungry? After you, my dear.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter One: Weekend Tour: Lunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hagerty, Eddie, Stan, Richie, and Gold ate lunch at a long table in the Visitor’s Center restaurant. There was a large buffet table and two waiters to serve them. The room was darkened and Hagerty was showing slides of various scenes all around them, his recorded voice describing current and future features of the park while the slides flash artists’ renderings of all them.</p><p>The real Hagerty turned and spoke over the narration, “None of these attractions have been finished yet. The park will open with the basic tour you’re about to take, and then other rides will come online after six or twelve months. Absolutely spectacular designs. Spared no expense.”</p><p>More slides clicked past; a series of graphs dealing with profits, attendance and other fiscal projections. Howie Gold, who had become increasingly friendly with Hagerty, even giddy, grinned from ear to ear.</p><p>“And we can charge anything we want!” he said. “Two thousand a day, ten thousand a day-- people will pay it! And then there’s the merchandising--”</p><p>“Howie, this park was not built to cater only to the rich. Everyone in the world’s got a right to enjoy these animals.”</p><p>“Sure, they will, they will. We’ll have a--a--coupon day or something.”</p><p>Eddie looked down at the plate he’s eating from. It’s in the shape of the island itself.  He looked at his drinking cup; a T-rex was on it, and a splashy Jurassic Park logo. There were a stack of folded amusement park-style maps on the table in front of him and picked one up. Boldly, across the top it says, “FLY UNITED TO JURASSIC PARK”</p><p>Hagerty’s prerecorded voice said, “--from combined revenue streams for all three parks should reach eight to nine billion dollars a year--”</p><p>“That’s conservative, of course,” Hagerty said. “There’s no reason to speculate wildly.”</p><p>“I’ve never been a rich man,” Howie mused. “I hear it’s nice. Is it nice?”</p><p>Richie, who had been watching the screens with outright contempt, snorts, as if he’s finally had enough.</p><p>“The lack of humility before nature that’s been displayed here staggers me,” he said.</p><p>They all turned and looked at him and Gold said, “Thank you, Dr. Tozier, but I think things are a little different than you and I feared.”</p><p>“Yes, I know. They’re a lot worse.”</p><p>“Now, wait a second, we were invited to this island to evaluate the safety conditions of the park, physical containment. The theories that all simple systems have complex behavior, that animals in a zoo environment will eventually begin to behave in an unpredictable fashion have nothing to do with that evaluation. This is not some existential furlough, this is an on-site inspection. You are a doctor. Do your job. You are invalidating your own assessment. I’m sorry, Don--”</p><p>“Alright, Howie, alright, but just let him talk. I want to hear all viewpoints. I truly do.”</p><p>“Don’t you see the danger, Don, inherent in what you’re doing here?” Richie demanded. “Genetic power is the most awesome force ever seen on this planet. But you wield it like a kid who’s found his dad’s gun. The problem with scientific power you’ve used is it didn't require any discipline to attain it. You read what others had done and you took the next step. You didn’t earn the knowledge yourselves, so you don’t take the responsibility for it. You stood on the shoulders of geniuses to accomplish something as fast as you could, and before you knew what you had, you patented it, packaged it, slapped in on a plastic lunch box, and now you want to sell it.”</p><p>“You don’t give us our due credit,” Hagerty said. “Our scientists have done things no one could ever do before.”</p><p>Richie huffed, “Your scientists were so preoccupied with whether or not they could that they didn't stop to think if they should. Science can create pesticides, but it can’t tell us not to use them.  Science can make a nuclear reactor, but it can’t tell us not to build it!”</p><p>“But this is nature! Why not give an extinct species a second chance? I mean, Condors. Condors are on the verge of extinction--if I’d created a flock of them on the island, you wouldn’t have anything to say at all!”</p><p>“Hold on--this is no species that was obliterated by deforestation or the building of a dam.  Dinosaurs had their shot. Nature selected them for extinction.”</p><p>“I don’t understand this Luddite attitude, especially from a scientist. How could we stand in the light of discovery and not act?”</p><p>“There’s nothing that great about discovery. It’s a violent, penetrative act that scars what it explores. What you call discovery I call the rape of the natural world!”</p><p>“Please, let’s hear something from the others,” Gold said. “Dr. Kaspbrak? I am sorry--Dr. Uris?”</p><p>Stan looked around the table, then said, “The question is: how much can you know about an extinct ecosystem, and therefore, how could you assume you can control it? You have plants right here in this building, for example, that are poisonous. You picked them because they look pretty, but these are aggressive living things that have no idea what century they’re living in and will defend themselves.  Violently, if necessary.”</p><p>Exasperated, Hagerty turned to Eddie, who looked shell-shocked. “Dr. Grant, if there’s one person who can appreciate what I am trying to do?”</p><p>But Eddie spoke quietly, really thrown by all of this, “I feel… elated and.. frightened and--The world has just changed so radically. We’re all running to catch up. I don’t want to jump to any conclusions, but look--” He leaned forward, a look of true concern on his face. “Dinosaurs and man--two species separated by sixty-five million years of evolution--have just been suddenly thrown back into the mix together. How can we have the faintest idea of what to expect?”</p><p>“I don’t believe it. I expected you to come down here and defend me from these characters and the only one I’ve got on my side is the bloodsucking lawyer!?”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>One of the waiters whispers to Hagerty and he says, “Ah--they're here.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p> </p><p>The group walked out of the restaurant and to the lobby and Hagerty said, “You four are going to have a little company out in the park. Spend a little time with our target audience. Maybe they’ll help you get the spirit of this place.”</p><p>Richie looked to the others and asked, “What does he mean by “target audience?””</p><p>Hagerty turned  toward the door of the center, threw his arms out expansively and bellowed, “KIDS!!”</p><p>Two kids standing in the doorway to the center broke into broad smiles. They were Ethan, nine years old, and Lena, twelve, Hagerty.</p><p>“Uncle Don!” they laugh, racing across the lobby and into Hagerty’s arms, knocking him over on the steps.</p><p>“We missed you,” Lena said.</p><p>“Thanks for the presents.” That was Ethan.</p><p>“We love the presents.”</p><p>“You must be careful with me,” Hagerty laughed. “Did you like the helicopter?</p><p>“It was great!” Ethan cried. “It drops, we were dropping…!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter One: Weekend Tour: The Tour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Um... thank you. Like, so many thanks to all of you have read my fic so far! I am absolutely amazed and elated that people have read it already. Thank you to the nine people who have left kudos, and to the three people who have bookmarked this. I honestly didn't even... Okay, I'm rambling. Anyway, thanks to all of you. Towards the end of this chapter it starts becoming more 'fic' than 'reformatting script,' if that makes sense. The next chapter will be completely self written, with little sprinkles of dialogue from Jurassic Park and Jurassic World. Again, thank you so so much for reading, I hope you all really like it. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two modified Ford Explorers leaped up out of the Visitor’s Center underground garage. They moved quietly, with a faint electronic hum, and straddle a partially buried metal rail in the middle of the road and they pulled to a stop where the group was gathered. Hagerty was standing with Richie, Eddie, and Stan, as Lena, Ethan, and Gold inspected the cars.</p>
<p>“Have a heart,” Hagerty said. “Their parents are getting a divorce and they need the diversion.”</p>
<p>Gold said, “Hey! Where are the brakes?”</p>
<p>“Brakes? No. No brakes. They’re electric cars, guided by this track in the roadway, and totally non-polluting, top of the line!”</p>
<p>“It’s an interactive CD-ROM,” Lena laughed. “Look, see--you just touch the right part of the screen and it talks about whatever you want.”</p>
<p>“Spared no expense. Have fun. I’ll be watching you back in control.” To Stan, he said, “Come along. You’ll ride in the second car, I can promise you you'll have a wonderful time.”</p>
<p>“Oh thank you so much. So you’ll see you later then.”</p>
<p>Hagerty turned and headed back towards the Visitor’s Center, and Richie climbed into the rear car. Eddie frowned and went to follow, but Ethan cut her off, saying “I read your book.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah--great.”</p>
<p>He heads for the rear car and Ethan followed, going on, “You really think dinosaurs turned into birds? And that’s where all they went?”</p>
<p>Eddie opened the door of the rear car and climbed in. Ethan followed.</p>
<p>“Well, uh, a few species--may have evolved, uh--along those lines--yeah,” Eddie stammered.</p>
<p>From inside, a mechanical voice intoned, “Two to four passengers to a car, please. Children under ten must be accompanied by an adult.”</p>
<p>Ehtan was right behind Eddie, so he kept moving, across the back seat of the car and out the other door.</p>
<p>“Because they sure don’t look like birds to me. I heard a meteor hit the earth and made like this one hundred mile crater someplace down in Mexico--”</p>
<p>“Listen, ahh--”</p>
<p>“Ethan.”</p>
<p>“Ethan. Which car were you planning on--”</p>
<p>“Whichever one you are.”</p>
<p>Eddie went to the front car again, opened the rear door, and held it for the boy, who climbed in the back seat, rattling on and on.</p>
<p>“Then I heard about this thing in OMNI?  About the meteor making all this heat that made a bunch of diamond dust? And that changed the weather and they died because of the weather? Then my teacher told me about this other book by a guy named Bakker? And he said the dinosaurs died of a bunch of diseases.”</p>
<p>Eddie closed the car door on Ethan, turned and headed for the rear vehicle, bumping into Lena.</p>
<p>“He said I should ride with you because it would be good for you,” she said, pointing back at Stan.</p>
<p>Eddie looked over at his partner, annoyed, and said, “He’s a deeply neurotic man."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Jurassic Park control room looked like a mission control for a space launch, with several computer terminals and dozens of video screens that displayed images of various dinosaurs, taken from all over the park. There was a large glass map of the island at the front of the room that was lit up like a Christmas tree with various colored lights, each one with a number and identification code next to it. But the place was unfinished, with unattached cables, construction materials, and ladders scattered about.</p>
<p>The mood among the half dozen technicians present was chaotic as they rushed around with last- minute adjustments. Ben Hancsom whisked in through the double doors, with Hagerty right behind him.  They go straight to the main console, where Ray Arnold, a fortyish chain-smoking chronic worrier, is seated.</p>
<p>“National Weather Service is tracking a tropical storm about seventy-five miles west of us,” Ben said.</p>
<p>Hagerty sighed and looked over Arnold’s shoulder. “Why didn’t I build in Orlando?” he mused.</p>
<p>“I’ll keep an eye on it. Maybe it’ll swing south like the last one.”</p>
<p>After a deep breath, Hagerty said, “Ray, start the tour program.”</p>
<p>After punching a button on the control panel, Ray said, “Hold onto your butts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a loud clunk, the Explorers start forward along the electrical pathway. Gold, Lena, and Ethan were in the front car; Eddie, Stan, and Richie were in the rear. They passed through two enormous, primitive gates that had torches blazing on either side. In both Explorer’s, speakers blared with fanfare of trumpets, and the interior video screen flashed “WELCOME TO JURASSIC PARK.”</p>
<p>“Welcome to Jurassic Park,” an overvoice said. “You are now entering the lost world of the prehistoric past, a world creatures long gone from the face of the earth, which you are privileged to see for the first time.”</p>
<p>In the control room, Hagerty was watching the monitor, pleasantly noting that his sister’s children were enjoying themselves as he said into a microphone that was hooked up to project in the Explorer’s, “By the way, that’s Richard Kiley, we spared no expense!”</p>
<p>In the park, the fences were retaining walls covered with greenery and growth, to heighten the illusion of moving through a jungle.</p>
<p>“The accident took place in a restricted area,” Gold mused to himself. “It would not have been available for public access. So how can the safety of the public be called into question?”</p>
<p>The cars come to the top of a low rise, where a break in the foliage gives them a view down a sloping field that is broken by a river. The tour voice continues, “To the right, you will see a herd of the first dinosaurs on our tour, called Dilophosaurus.”</p>
<p>Lena and Ethan practically slam up against the windows to get a look.</p>
<p>“The safety,” Gold decides. “That’s the problem I have to answer.”</p>
<p>Lena shushed him and Ethan said, “I can’t see.”</p>
<p>“What are we looking for?” his sister asked, craning her neck.</p>
<p>“Dilophosaurus.”</p>
<p>After hearing the announcement, Stan said, “Oh, shit” and Eddie breathed, “Dilophosaurus" and the three scientists looked out the windows.</p>
<p>Down near the river bank, there were beautiful plants but no sign of a herd of anything. The tour voice continued anyway, “One of the earliest carnivores, we now know Dilophosaurus is actually poisonous, spitting its venom at its prey, causing blindness and eventually paralysis, allowing the carnivore to eat at its leisure. This makes Dilophosaurus a beautiful, but deadly addition to Jurassic Park.”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing there!” Ethan whined.</p>
<p>Stan asked, “Eddie, where?”</p>
<p>He and the others sit back, disappointed.</p>
<p>“Damn,” Eddie mumbled.</p>
<p>The cars moved on, and Ray Arnold watched his computer screen and the video monitors at the same time in the control room, keeping an eye on the cars as they move through the park as Hagerty hovered over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Vehicle headlights are on and don’t respond,” Arnold said. “Those shouldn’t be running off the car batteries.” He sighs and reaches for a clipboard hanging next to his chair and jots it down. “Item one fifty-one on today’s glitch list. We’ve got all the problems of a major theme park and a major zoo, and the computer’s not even on its feet yet.”</p>
<p>Hagerty shook his head and turned to the technician to his right, who still had his back to them and was watching a Costa Rican game show on one of his monitors, drinking a Jolt cola.</p>
<p>“Dennis,” Hagerty said, “our lives are in your hands and you have butterfingers.”</p>
<p>The technician, Dennis Nedry, turned around his chair and extended his arms in a Christ-like pose.</p>
<p>“I am totally unappreciated in my time,” he said. “We can run the whole park from this room, with minimal staff, for up to three days. You think that kind of automation is easy? Or cheap? You know anybody who can network eight Connection Machines and de-bug two million lines of code for what I get doing this job?  Because I’d sure as hell like to see them try.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about your financial problems. I really am. But they are your problems.”</p>
<p>“You’re right, Don. You’re absolutely right. Everything’s my problem.”</p>
<p>“I will not get drawn into another financial conversation with you, Dennis. I really will not.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think there's been any debate. There’s no debate… my mistakes…”</p>
<p>“I don’t blame people for their mistakes, but I do ask that they pay for them.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Dad.”</p>
<p>“Dennis,” Arnold said, “the headlights.”</p>
<p>“I’ll de-bug the tour program when they get back. Okay? It’ll eat a lot of computer cycles; parts of the system may go down for a while--Don’t blame me. If I am playing… losing memory…”<br/>Ben, who had been hovering near the video monitors as always, turned towards them, annoyed, and said, “Quiet, all if you. They’re coming to the tyrannosaur paddock.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two Explorers drove along a high ridge and stopped at the edge of a large, open plain that is separated from the road by a fifteen-foot fence, clearly marked with “DANGER!” signs and ominous-looking electrical posts.</p>
<p>Ethan, Lena, and Gold pressed forward against the windows, eyes wide, waiting for the T-rex. The voice of the radio droned on, but Eddie, Stan, and Richie weren’t listening anymore, dying with anticipation.</p>
<p>“The mighty tyrannosaurus arose late in dinosaur history,” Richard Kiley’s voice droned on. “Dinosaurs ruled the earth for hundred and fifty million years, but it wasn't until the last--”</p>
<p>“Will you turn that thing off?” Eddie snapped.</p>
<p>Stan flipped a switch and they waited in silence--except for Richie, who looked at the ceiling, thinking aloud, “God creates dinosaurs. God destroys dinosaurs. God creates man. Man destroys God. Man creates dinosaurs. Dinosaur eats man.  Woman inherits the Earth.”</p>
<p>In the paddock, there’s a low humming sound. Out in the middle of the field, a small cage rises up into view, lifted on hydraulics from underground. The cage bars slide down, leaving the cage’s occupant standing alone in the middle of the field. It’s a goat, one leg chained to a stake. It looked around, confused, and bleated plaintively. Lena and Ethan looked at the goat with widely different reactions.</p>
<p>“What’s going to happen to the goat?” Lena asked. Then she got it and cried, “He’s going to eat the goat?!”</p>
<p>Seemingly in heaven, Ethan breahed, “Excellent.”</p>
<p>“What’s the matter, kid, you never had lamb chops?” Gold said to Lena.</p>
<p>“I happen to be a vegetarian.”</p>
<p>Eddie was shaking his head and mumbling, “T-rex doesn’t want to be fed; he wants to hunt. You can’t just suppress sixty-five million years of gut instinct.”</p>
<p>In the paddock, the goat waited. And waited. From the Explorers, six faces watched it expectantly. The goat tugged on its chain and walked back and forth, nervously. It bleats again.</p>
<p>Eddie watched, his eyes glued to the animal, his breathing becoming a little more rapid. Ethan and Lena can’t tear their eyes away, as finally, the goat laid down. In the rear car, everyone sat back, disappointed again, as the cars pulled forward to continue the tour. </p>
<p>Richie leans forward, tapped the camera in the rearview mirror and said, “Now, eventually you do plan to have dinosaurs on your dinosaur tour, right?”</p>
<p>Hagerty just shook his head as Richie’s voice came through. “I really hate that woman,” he said.</p>
<p>Eddie leaned into the seat, and stared longingly looked out the window, while Richie rattled on to Stan, “You see? The tyrannosaur doesn’t obey set patterns or park schedules. It’s the essence of Chaos.”</p>
<p>“I’m still not clear on Chaos,” Stan said.</p>
<p>“It simply deals with unpredictability in complex systems. It’s only principle is the Butterfly Effect. A butterfly can flap its wings in Peking and in Central Park you get rain instead of sunshine.”</p>
<p>Stan gestured with his hand to show this information had gone right over his head.</p>
<p>“I made a fly by, I went too fast,” Richie laughed.</p>
<p>Still looking out the window, Eddie saw movement at the far end of a field. He sat bolt upright, trying to get a better look.</p>
<p>Richie, looking for another example, pointed and said, “Here. Give me your glass of water.” Once Stan had done so, he dipped his hand into the glass of water and took Stan’s in his other. “Make like hieroglyphics. Now watch the way the drop of water falls on your hand.” He flicked his fingers and a drop fell on the back of Stan’s hand. “Ready? Freeze your hand. Now, I’m going to do the same thing from the exact same place. Which way is the drop going to roll off?”</p>
<p>“The… same way.”</p>
<p>“It changed. Why? Because, and here is the principle of tiny variations, the orientations of the hairs--”</p>
<p>“Eddie, listen to this.”</p>
<p>“--on your hand, the amount of blood distending in your vessels, imperfections in the skin--”</p>
<p>“Oh, imperfections?”</p>
<p>“Microscopic-never repeat, and vastly affect the outcome. That’s what?”</p>
<p>“Unpredictability…”</p>
<p>“And even if we haven’t seen it yet, I’m quite sure it’s going on in this park right now.”</p>
<p>There’s definitely something out in that field, and Eddie had to see it. He jerked on the door handle and opened the door a few inches. He looked outside towards freedom, then looked around to check if <br/>anybody was watching him.</p>
<p>Richie lowered his voice, becoming more seductive now, as he said, “Life’s a lot like that, isn’t it? You meet someone by chance you’ll never meet again, and the course of your whole future changes. It’s dynamic, it’s exciting, I think.”</p>
<p>Eddie threw the door open and bolted out of the moving car.</p>
<p>Richie threw his arms up in the air and said, “There, there see?! I’m right again!”</p>
<p>Stan’s brow furrowed as he said, “Eddie?”</p>
<p>“No one could have predicted Dr. Kaspbrak would suddenly jump out of a moving vehicle!”</p>
<p>“Eddie?” Stan jumped out too and followed Eddie into the field.</p>
<p>“There’s another example!”</p>
<p>From the front car, Ethan exclaimed, “Hey! I want to go with them!”</p>
<p>“See? Here I am now, by myself, talking to myself--that’s Chaos Theory! What the hell am I doing here? I’m the only one who knows what’s going on…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hagerty, Ben, and Ray Arnold stared at the video monitor incredulously as everyone now piled out of the cars and followed Kaspbrak down the hill. The cars roll on slowly, empty, their doors hanging open.</p>
<p>“Uh, Mr. Hagerty…” Arnold said uncertaintly.</p>
<p>“Stop the program!” Hagerty demanded. “Stop the program!”</p>
<p>“There you are! How many times did I tell you we needed locking mechanisms on the vehicle doors!” Ben demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie, Stan, Gold, and the kids were out in the open field, heading towards a small stand of trees. Ethan dogged Eddie’s footsteps, so excited he could hardly keep his feet on the ground.</p>
<p>“So like I was saying, there’s this other book by a guy named Bakker?” Ethan rambles. “And he said dinosaurs died of a bunch of diseases? He definitely didn’t say they turned into birds.”</p>
<p>Gold, scared as hell, was following the others, but his head was darting left and right.</p>
<p>“Eddie?” Stan said. “Where are we going? You see something?”</p>
<p>“Uh, anybody else think we shouldn’t be out here?” Gold stammerd.</p>
<p>“And his book was a lot fatter than yours.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yours was fully illustrated, honey.”</p>
<p>“Anybody at all. Feel free to speak up.”</p>
<p>Lena stumbled and Eddie took her hand to stop her from falling. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and tried to recover his hand, but Lena held tight. He’s massively uncomfortable.  Stan noticed.</p>
<p>Suddenly they all stop in their tracks. A huge smile spread across the faces of both Ethan and Eddie. The latter walked forward, the former following.</p>
<p>“Ethan,” Stan said, reaching out for the boy. “Ethan.”</p>
<p>“Come back here, blanket head,” Lena said.</p>
<p>But, fearless Ethan followed Dr. Kaspbrak.</p>
<p>“Hi everybody. Don’t be scared,” Mike Hanlon said as Ethan reached the clearing and saw a Triceratops, a big one, lying on its side, blocking the light at the end of the path.</p>
<p>It had an enormous curved shell that flanked its head, two big horns over its eyes, and a third on the end of its nose. It didn’t move, just breathed, loud and raspy, blowing up little clouds of dust with every exhalation. Eddie stands next to Mike, almost in a daze.</p>
<p>“Beautiful,” he breathed. “Is it okay? Can I touch it?”</p>
<p>Mike shrugged and said, “Sure.”</p>
<p>Eddie walked next to the animal and stroked its head. Stan moved forward to the animal.</p>
<p>“Oh, Stan,” Eddie breathed. “It’s so beautiful. It’s the most beautiful thing I ever saw.”</p>
<p>“It’s my favorite.”</p>
<p>They both kneel, checking the animal. Eddie furrowed his bow, noticing something, all professional curiosity now. The animal’s tongue, dark purple, drooped limply from its mouth.</p>
<p>“Stan, take a look at this.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, baby girl, it's okay.”</p>
<p>Stan scratched the tongue with his fingernail and a clear liquid leaked from the broken blisters.</p>
<p>“Micro vesicles,” he observed. “That’s interesting.”</p>
<p>Eddie, fascinated, wandered all the way around to the back of the animal. Mike joined Stan and handed him his penlight.</p>
<p>“What are her symptoms?”</p>
<p>“Imbalance, disorientation, labored breathing,” Mike listed off. “Seems to happen about every six weeks or so.”</p>
<p>“Six weeks?” Stan took the penlight from the caretaker and shines it in the animal’s eyes. “Are there pupillary effects from the tranquilizer?”</p>
<p>“Yes, mitotic, pupils should be constricted.”</p>
<p>“These are dilated. Take a look.”</p>
<p>“They are? I’ll be damned.”</p>
<p>“That’s pharmacological. From local plant life.”</p>
<p>Stan turned and studied the surrounding landscape. His mind was really at work, puzzling over each piece of foliage.</p>
<p>“Is this West Indian lilac?” he asked, bending down to pick up a handful of pulled up plant stalks.</p>
<p>“Yes. We know they’re toxic, but the animals don’t eat them.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Pretty sure.”</p>
<p>“There’s only one way to be positive. I need to see the dinosaur’s droppings.”</p>
<p>“Can’t miss ‘em.”</p>
<p>Richie walked up to Stan and said, “Dino droppings?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>He walked way, as Richie looked at his retreating back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hagerty and Arnold were watching the video monitors, displeased. Arnold was looking at one that gave them a view from the beach, looking out at the ocean. The clouds beyond were almost black with a tropical storm.</p>
<p>“That storm center hasn’t dissipated or changed course,” Arnold said. “We’re going to have to cut the tour short, I’m afraid. Pick it up again tomorrow where we left off.”</p>
<p>“You’re sure we have to?” Hagerty asked.</p>
<p>“It’s not worth taking the chance, Don.”</p>
<p>“Sustain winds 45 knots,” Ben said.</p>
<p>Nodding, Hagerty said, “Tell them when they get back to the cars.”</p>
<p>“Ladies and gentlemen, the last shuttle to the dock leaves in approximately five minutes,” Arnold said into his headsted. “Drop what you are doing and leave now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the weather grew darker, Stan, Eddie, Mike, and Richie were grouped around an enormous spoor of triceratops excreta that stands at least waist high and was covered with buzzing flies.</p>
<p>“That is one big pile of shit,” Richie said.</p>
<p>Stan had plastic gloves on that reached up to his elbows, and was withdrawing his hand from the dung.</p>
<p>“You’re right,” Stan said. “There’s no trace of lilac berries. That’s so weird, though. She shows all the classic signs of Meliatoxicity… Every six weeks--”</p>
<p>He turns and walks out into the open field a few paces, thinking. Richie watched him, then looked back at the dung.</p>
<p>“He’s, uh--tenacious,” he said.</p>
<p>“You have no idea,” Eddie mumbled.</p>
<p>The skies were foreboding now, and there was a sense of growing urgency.  Stan was by the animal, a short distance away from the group, and Eddie was near him, thinking.</p>
<p>“Stan, I’ve been thinking there’s something about the periodicity that doesn’t add up,” Eddie said.</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>Ethan held one of the smooth rocks up and called out, a little timidly, “These look kind of familiar.”</p>
<p>“Triceratops was a constant browser, and constant browsers would be constantly sick.”</p>
<p>“Constantly sick.”</p>
<p>“Not just every six weeks.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know.”</p>
<p>“I’ve seen pictures of these!” Ethan shouted. Eddie turned and looked at him, a little annoyed. “In your fully illustrated book.”</p>
<p>Eddie just rolled his eyes, but Stan went over and checked out the stones.</p>
<p>“What’s that?” he asked. A light goes on in his eyes. “Eddie, gizzard stones!”</p>
<p>Stan threw Eddie one of the stones and they looked at each other in amazement. As before, when they got excited, they talk right over each other.</p>
<p>“Stan, that’s it, it explains the periodicity, the--”</p>
<p>“--the undigested state of the berries because it’s--”</p>
<p>“--unrelated to the feeding pattern--”</p>
<p>“What are you guys saying?” Ethan asked, totally lost.</p>
<p>“It’s simple, see,” Stan said. “Some animals like her, don’t have teeth--”</p>
<p>“--like birds--” Eddie inserted.</p>
<p>“--like birds. What happen is, they swallow the stones and hold them in a muscular sack in their stomachs--”</p>
<p>“--a gizzard--”</p>
<p>“--which is called a gizzard, and it helps them mash their food, but what happens after a while--”</p>
<p>“--what happens is that after a while, the stones get  smooth, every six weeks, so the animal regurgitates them--”</p>
<p>--barfs them up--”</p>
<p>“--and swallows fresh ones.”</p>
<p>“And when she swallows the stones, she swallows the poison berries too. That’s what makes her sick. Good work, Ethan.”</p>
<p>Stan looked at Eddie pointedly, and so does Ethan, smiling from ear to ear. Eddie grunted, not so easily convinced.</p>
<p>Thunder rumbled as the storm overhead was about to bust loose. Gold, scared of more than one thing now, puts his foot down, “Doctors, if you please, I have to insist we get moving.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you know, if it’s alright, I’d like to stay with Mr. Hanlon and finish with the trike,” Stan said. “Is that okay?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Mike said. “I’ve got a gas powered jeep. I can drop you at the visitor’s center before I make the boat with the others.”</p>
<p>“I’ll catch up with you. You can go with the others.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“I’ll just finish. Yeah, I want to finish.”</p>
<p>There is a lightning flash then, with a tooth-rattling thunderclap right on its heels.</p>
<p>“Now,” Gold demanded.</p>
<p>Eddie turned and followed the others, Lena right in his tracks. Stan and Mike went back to the triceratops, which was starting to come back to life.</p>
<p>As Eddie reached the Explorer, he turned back for one last look at Stan. He raised his hand to wave, but he was turned the other way. Feeling silly, he dropped his hand and went into the woods. Just as he does, Stan turns and waves to him, but with his back turned, he misses it too. In this way, they say goodbye.</p>
<p>As the group got closer to the cars, the first raindrops fell on their windshields. They were big, fat drops, and they kicked up little clouds of dust as they smacked into the glass. They all knew it was going to be a hell of a storm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was near dark and the wind had whipped up, and the trees were swaying. Hagerty was with Arnold, staring at the video screens.</p>
<p>“I found a way to re-route through the program,” Arnold said. “I’m turning the cars around in the rest area loop.”</p>
<p>“Rotten luck, this storm,” Hagerty cursed. “Get my niece and nephew on the radio will you? I don’t want them to worry about a wee bit of rain.</p>
<p>Arnold reached for the hand microphone and handed it to Hagerty.</p>
<p>“Hello, children?” he said.</p>
<p>“Uncle Don?” Lena asked, looking around until she spotted the camera. “Uncle Don, what’s going on?”</p>
<p>“There’s a big storm approaching, children, so we’re going to bring you back to the visitor's center. We’ll continue the tour tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Lena and Ethan groaned.</p>
<p>“But, Uncle Don…” Ethan whined.</p>
<p>“Absolutely not, Ethan.”</p>
<p>Ethan sighed and bowed his head. “Alright…”</p>
<p>Richie and Eddie were alone in the rear car, sitting in awkward silence. Neither of them knew where to start a conversation at.</p>
<p>“So--”</p>
<p>“Uh--”</p>
<p>They smiled sheepishly, and Richie said, “You start.”</p>
<p>“Alright, what do you do? Like, as a mathematician?”</p>
<p>Richie grinned. “Math, if you could believe it. I earned tenure at the University of California because, as I understood it, I perfected Chaos Theory. I teach mostly to maths majors, and those unlucky few who have to take it to graduate. What about you?”</p>
<p>“I dig up dinosaurs. Well, I try. Stan and I’ve got a dig in Montana.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Montana.”</p>
<p>“Don’t say it like that. Montana is quite beautiful, especially in the spring.”</p>
<p>“Let me guess, Hagerty goaded you into coming here by offering to pay for your dig?”</p>
<p>“For another three years. It was too good to pass up. How’d you get roped into this?”</p>
<p>“Hagerty’s investors at InGen. One of the investor’s daughter is in my advanced Calculus class. Apparently, the investor thought that it would be good for me to come up here and calculate the probability of disaster.” He shrugged. “Besides, I thought it was such a stupid thing for someone to do.”</p>
<p>Eddie nodded. “Yeah, it’s… weird. I’m horrified, but I’m more intrigued about what Hagerty has accomplished.”</p>
<p>“Are you gonna give him your endorsement?”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “I don’t know. I haven’t gotten the full tour.”</p>
<p>Richie smiled. “I don’t expect it to be any less grand than what’s already happened.”</p>
<p>Eddie laughed. “Yeah… it’s a little disappointing, but you can’t control the nature of dinosaurs.”</p>
<p>“Exactly.”</p>
<p>“And I’m not saying Chaos Theory, Dr. Tozier, I’m saying that these dinosaurs are living creatures who don’t bend to the will of humans.”</p>
<p>“So… Dinosaur Theory?” Richie offered.</p>
<p>“No, more like… The Will of Living Things Theory.”</p>
<p>“Ooh. That’s good. I might use that.”</p>
<p>“Feel free.”</p>
<p>They smiled at each other, then the Ford Explorer jerked to a stop and the men looked away, a blush that they would never admit to dusting each of their cheeks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter One: Weekend Tour: Rain Rain Go Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a warning: This is when the story starts becoming my own. I am now writing all of the dialogue and actions, so if you find anything that I have accidently plagerized from another fic or something like that, please let me so I can either fix it or give the correct credit. Once more, thank you for reading and leaving kudos and comments and whatnot. Lots of love, thank you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they were back in the Visitor’s Center, Richie stole away to the Mission Control Room to get a look at the programs and security measures they took. Hagerty watched him go with a frown, but he didn’t say anything.</p><p>Instead, he said, “So, Dr. Kaspbrak, how did you like the tour?”</p><p>“It was… interesting,” Eddie said evenly, thinking out his answer. “I was overwhelmed when we first got here and saw the brachiosaurus. But on the tour, I was underwhelmed, considering the dinosaurs didn’t make an appearance.”</p><p>“Well, you know--”</p><p>“The nature and will of living things are unpredictable, Mr. Hagerty, that I know. I know that the dinosaurs will sporadically show up whenever they like, but I hope to see at least one tomorrow.”</p><p>Mr. Hagerty nodded and left the conversation there. Ethan tugged on the sleeve of Eddie’s blue button up that was now soaked with sweat and rain.</p><p>“Dr. Kaspbrak?” he asked in a small voice.</p><p>He looked down at the nine year-old and said, “Yes, Ethan?”</p><p>“Could you… uh, could you--”</p><p>“You want me to join you in the dining hall and talk about dinosaurs?”</p><p>Ethan nodded.</p><p>Eddie looked outside at the rain beating down on the glass windows. They weren’t going anywhere soon, and what did Eddie have to do that was better than talking about dinosaurs?</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Ethan’s face lit up and he took Eddie’s hand and led him into the dining hall, rambling about something or other that Eddie couldn’t quite catch. Lena chuckled as she followed behind her brother and the paleontologist.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie didn’t see Richie or Stan until dinner, and by then he had grown awfully comfortable around Ethan and Lena. [But he would never tell Stan that, though he would immediately know upon seeing them.]</p><p>Richie was silent, eating a sandwich at a seperate table, furiously scribbling in a notebook. Stan sat beside Lena, while Eddie sat beside Ethan. After a while, Mike Hanlon joined them, as well Ben Hanscom. After an hour, when everyone had finished and Ethan and Lena were devouring banana splits, a new person entered the dining hall.</p><p>It was Beverly Marsh, twenty-five, red-haired, the only paleo-veterinarian who had remained on the island. She was still wearing her blue scrubs, had dark bags beneath her eyes, and white ACE bandages wrapped around various parts of her arms. She sat beside Ben, who smiled warmly at her.</p><p>After Lena and Ethan had trudged off to bed, Ben broke out a bottle of whiskey. That’s when Richie stood up and said, “Uh, I’m off to bed. Night guys.”</p><p> </p><p>The others chorused good night and Eddie watched as the mathematician left the dining hall, asking, “So, what does a paleo-veterinarian do, exactly?”</p><p> </p><p>“I take care of dinosaurs,” she said. “Set broken bones, clean cuts, stuff like that.”</p><p>“So, like a nurse?” Stan asked.</p><p>Bev nodded. She was leaning against Ben’s side, who had his arm around her shoulders.</p><p>“Oh. I just studied dead plants. Eddie spends all day in the dirt trying to find a dead animal.”</p><p>“Dinosaur, Stan. I’m trying to discover dinosaurs.”</p><p>Stan waved his hand and stood up. “I’m going to bed.”</p><p>“Yeah, me too,” Eddie said.</p><p>“Night,” the others called.</p><p>Eddie laid awake most of the night, staring at the ceiling. He desperately tried not to think about Richie Tozier and his stupid thick lensed glasses that magnified his stupid hazel eyes. Richie Tozier with his stupid halo of black curls, that bounced on his head. Richie Tozier who was actually smart, even if he was annoying. Richie Tozier who was ungodly attractive, who Stan would kill him for sleeping with.</p><p>Suddenly, the introduction of Stan in his sexual thoughts about Richie made Eddie cringe, so he sat up, turned on the lamp and read a book.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter One: Weekend Tour: Let's Try Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will not go like you think it will. Promise</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early in the morning of Sunday, August 18th, Richie Tozier was woken up by a sharp ringing close to his ear. He swatted at it, but his hand only caught the side of the nightstand.</p>
<p>He sat up on his elbows and squinted at the hazy green digital numbers on the clock. Which was useless, considering he couldn’t shit without his glasses. The ringing was beating around Richie’s head and he slapped his hand down on the nightstand, trying to find the source of the incessant ringing.</p>
<p>When his hand connected with the phone, he ripped it from the box and snapped into the receiver, “What?”</p>
<p>“Good morning, Dr. Tozier,” a way too cheery voice said, the HR smile evident. “This is your wake up call.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t order a wake up call.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I know, sir, but Mr. Hagerty said--”</p>
<p>“Screw what Hagerty said.”</p>
<p>“Sir--”</p>
<p>“Thanks for the call, have a nice day.”</p>
<p>Yes, Richie was an asshole, but he knew that woman was only doing her job, so he did his best not to slam the phone down. He fumbled with his glasses case for a minute before he finally slipped the frames on his face, and glanced at the clock. 6:10, it glowed up at him and Richie cursed. What was with Hagerty waking him up at six o’clock in the morning? Wouldn’t his niece and nephew be asleep? Did he send a wake up call to the paleo-scientists as well?</p>
<p>Knowing he wouldn’t be going back to sleep, Richie stood up and padded to the bathroom to brush his teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richie made it down to the dining hall at six thirty, dressed in his most obnoxious Hawiian shirt. [It had a red backdrop with pink, yellow, white and orange flowers and green leaves. His last girlfriend had threatened to burn it.]</p>
<p>There was a big buffet spread against the back wall of the dining hall, and Stan and Eddie were already seated with plates, talking softly to each other. After pouring an alarming amount of maple syrup on a pile of pancakes, Richie debated on whether or not he should sit with the paleo-scientists.</p>
<p>“You can sit with us, Dr. Tozier,” Eddie said. He was smiling.</p>
<p>Richie awkwardly sat at the head of the table, with Eddie and Stan on either side. He had no idea what to talk about, since all he knew about dinosaurs was what he learned during his dino phase when he was five. But Richie found it very easy to talk to them, considering they had to make their endorsement collective.</p>
<p>They talked about the unpredictable nature of the dinosaurs, and how well the enclosures would hold them and for how long. Richie brought up the safety of the cars and prompted if they would hold up in a rainstorm that produced quicksand-like mud.</p>
<p>At some point, Lena and Ethan joined them, adding in random thoughts they had while the scientists talked about how long it would take for the park to turn into a disaster. [Richie estimated about seven or eight years.]</p>
<p>Hagerty walked in at seven o’clock, with a bright cheery smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Good morning, everyone,” he said. “I hope you all had a good night’s sleep. Now, at eight, we will resume the tour and hopefully no rainstorm comes and interrupts.”</p>
<p>The scientists laughed, though there was no real joy behind it. Lena and Ethan cheered, immediately checking their watches, which glowed 7:10 am. They groaned and the scientists shot each other nervous glances.</p>
<p>How would this turn out? they were all thinking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't do math very well, so it's all made up and not at all correct or anything. I just made up numbers. Thanks for understand xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter One: Weekend Tour: Yes or No?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they got back to the Visitor’s Center, Eddie, Stan, and Richie locked themselves in the dining hall for six hours, debating all they had seen on their tour.</p><p>Lena and Ethan sat on the glass steps of the stairs that wound around the skeletons, waiting for the scientists to finish. They played rock-paper-scissors, checkers, I Spy, bingo, and several other games before the scientists emerged from the dining hall.</p><p>The group walked to Hagerty’s office and Eddie knocked on the door.</p><p>He looked up and said, “Ah, doctors. All finished? What’s your verdict?”</p><p>Hagerty was nervous. If these three men didn’t endorse his park, he was done for. The investors would shut him down and leave the park to rot. His hands were clammy and stopped himself from wiping them on his white pants.</p><p>“Yes,” Stan simply, not elaborating before turning on his heel and walking back down to the dining hall.</p><p>“We’re with him,” Richie said, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder at Stan’s retreating form.</p><p>As Eddie and Richie followed Stan, Hagerty shouted after them, “So, you endorse the park?!”</p><p>They didn’t answer, but Hagerty took that as a yes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Huzzah! The end of Chapter One, everyone. I plan on having four chapters with a various number of parts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Two: Seven Years Later: Apparently I Work Here Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The worst thing of having a boyfriend who worked on an island in the middle of the ocean was that Richie couldn’t spend all his time with him, since he himself worked in California and could only visit during the holidays. Richie didn’t like his boyfriend’s job, but he would never say that. Besides, he was pretty sure Eddie already knew that. What Richie did like was the free entrance to the park he got since he helped make it possible. But Richie often spent his days at Jurassic Park alone, mostly because Eddie was so busy; he not only helped accurately ‘design’ the dinosaurs, but he gave tours, and those tours were the most time they spent together.</p>
<p>Which is how Richie found himself in Ms. Mueller’s office with her offering him a job.</p>
<p>“I already have a job,” he said.</p>
<p>Ms. Mueller sighed and said, “I know that, Dr. Tozier. What I’m offering you is a job during the summer season.”</p>
<p>“A summer job…” Richie was already at the park during the summer, visiting Eddie, what would be the harm in making some money? So Richie said yes, signed some forms and got an ID photo. He couldn’t wait to tell Eddie.</p>
<p>Eddie, for his part, took the news particularly well. As he was staring at Richie’s smiling face, he had a fleeting thought of slapping the man for being so stupid. He also wanted to kiss him for taking the job, because it meant they could spend time together.</p>
<p>“What are you going to do here exactly?” Eddie asked instead of doing either of those things.</p>
<p>Richie shrugged and said, “I think I’m a tour guide. At least, that’s what Ms. Mueller made it out to seem like.”</p>
<p>A tour guide. Oh fuck no. Richie knew nothing about dinosaurs and refused to learn anything. He said it was because he had Eddie to correct him, but Eddie knew it was really because he didn’t care.</p>
<p>“Don’t give me that look, Eds. Ms. Mueller said I’ll be starting off with you, learning some things about the job and stuff.”</p>
<p>Eddie resisted the urge to snap something in half. Eddie loved Richie, really and truly he did, but he was just… so goddamn annoying and Eddie had this habit of bickering back with Richie and people mistake it for something mean or whatever and report it to Ms. Mueller [or HR or whoever] and both of them could be fired. Or worse, she would tell Hagerty and wouldn’t that be the ice on the fucking cake?</p>
<p>Eddie took a breath and smiled at Richie. “That’s really cool, babe.”</p>
<p>“You don’t mean that.”</p>
<p>“Yes I do.”</p>
<p>“No, because you have never once, in our five years together, ever called me ‘babe.’ You’re, like, against pet names or something.”</p>
<p>“I am not against ‘pet names,’ Richie. It just--”</p>
<p>“Makes you uncomfortable, yes, I know.”</p>
<p>Eddie took another deep breath before he could really start going. He looked at Richie, who was so happy, and Eddie found that he couldn’t yell or claw or kick because Richie had done it for him, Eddie Kaspbrak, so they could spend more time together. And maybe Eddie found that a little romantic. And maybe Eddie could get past the whole “Richie Hates Dinosaurs and Jurassic Park” thing if they were together.</p>
<p>“So? Is… this okay?”</p>
<p>Eddie breathed in and out and said, “It is far from okay, Richie, but I think I can get over it.”</p>
<p>Richie grinned and slipped his hands around Eddie’s waist.</p>
<p>“This is gonna be so fun.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Two: Seven Years Later: A Horror Novelist and His Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all were waiting for Bill, weren't you? Well, surprise!! Georgie ain't dead either! Yay. [I promise that I will explore the relationships of the Losers more as I go along.] xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was honestly the last thing Bill wanted to be doing. He hated boats and he hated islands and, most of all, he hated Don Hagerty [probably because the man in question was the reason he was on a boat to an island off Costa Rica].</p><p>“This is gonna be so much fun.”</p><p>Bill sighed, “Georgie…”</p><p>“Don’t even, Bill. I know you fucking hate it, but I think it’s cool.”</p><p>“One, don’t use that word, and two, you have no idea if it’s cool or not, I mean--”</p><p>Georgie groaned and hung his head back. “Please don’t go a tangent about--”</p><p>“--Dr. Tozier clearly said that the park was dangerous--”</p><p>“Aren’t all parks, in theory and practice, dangerous?”</p><p>“--and that those creatures will not abide by the laws of humans--”</p><p>“God, strike me down now.”</p><p>“--because the laws of humans are not the laws of dinosaurs. Man and dinosaur are separated by sixty-five million years of evolution--”</p><p>“Oh, my God, when we get to the park just fucking talk to them. Jesus.”</p><p>“--and I plan on--yeah, on talking to all members responsible for the opening of the park.”</p><p>“Great. Awesome. Can we please stop talking about it now?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Cool.”</p><p>Georgie resumed his staring out across the vast expanse of ocean before them, squinting against the sun to get that first glimpse of the peaks of Isla Nublar on the horizon. When he saw them, Georgie excitedly hit Bill on the arm a few times before Bill hit him back.</p><p>“Bill, look!”</p><p>With a roll of his eyes and a sigh, Bill turned around and looked to where his brother was pointing: The island, right there in all its glory. Seeing it in real life, right in front of him, made Bill’s stomach roll. He had seen pictures of it online--who hadn’t?--but seeing right there… something rang in Bill’s head; the warning bell of self preservation that went off whenever he went into dangerous situations, which was a lot more often than people would think [Bill was a very hands-on writer].</p><p>Bill swallowed thickly as Georgie leaned forward.</p><p>“This is so cool, Bill. Thanks for inviting me.”</p><p>In his head, Bill added “forced to” in front of “inviting.” With their parents’ untimely divorce finally going through, they wanted Bill to distract his brother, who still didn’t know. [Divorce had been on the table for as long as Bill could remember. It became real when Georgie went missing a few weeks after his seventh birthday.]</p><p>“Yeah… sure.”</p><p>The boat docked and the Denbrough’s disembarked with their luggage. The weather was hot and heavy, the humidity immediately encasing them. Bill scrunched his nose in distaste, even though he had been in far worse climates for longer than the time he would be spending on Isla Nublar.</p><p>On the other end of the dock, standing by a Jeep decked out in vibrant colours and the Jurassic Park logo, was a man in a pink polo shirt and khaki shorts. As Bill and Georgie neared him, they saw the sign in his hand that read “Denbrough.”</p><p>“That’s our ride,” Bill said, adjusting his grip on the handle of his wheeled suitcase.</p><p>Georgie grinned. “Awesome.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay.” They stopped in front of the man and Bill said, “Hi. I’m Bill Denbrough. This is my brother, Georgie.”</p><p>“Welcome to Jurassic Park, Mr. and Mr. Denbrough,” the man said. “Mr. Hagerty apologizes for not being here to greet you, and hopes you will join him for dinner. May I take your luggage?”</p><p>As the man put their suitcases in the trunk, Bill and Georgie got in the Jeep [Georgie in the passenger’s seat and Bill behind the driver’s seat]. The ride to the park was beautiful, and Bill could understand why Mr. Hagerty had chosen Isla Nublar as his base of operations; the natural flora bloomed all along the dirt road leading to an enormous gate in a thirty foot high fence with warning lights that strobed red and blue, and signs reading “ELECTRIFIED FENCE! 10,000 VOLTS!”</p><p>The fence startled Bill. He had known that major security measures were taken to ensure that the dinosaurs couldn’t escape, but he didn’t know that Hagerty had put up an electric fence miles away from the park itself.</p><p>When the Jeep pulled into the park, Bill’s breath was taken away. Amongst the swarms of tourists and employees were period-accurate flora and shops with thatched roofs and stone walls with etches dinosaur fossils. Bill made a mental to note to ask if Dr. Kaspbrak had helped with that. Georgie had his face practically pressed against the window, wide eyes darting all around, taking everything in. </p><p>The hotel, Jurassic View--which seriously?--was a large, squat but wide stone building, with a faux-thatched roof and the same etchings of dinosaur fossils as the shops. Bill could see the appeal of the building and why so many families took pictures with it in the background. Georgie was practically vibrating in his shoes as Bill walked as slow as possible to take in as much as he could. Jurassic View was nice, with soft almost rock grey walls and what Bill hoped was faux-marble floors. The check-in desk was long and mahogany, with several stations set up that had impossibly long lines. There were mosaics and paintings of dinosaurs all around, and a small circle of couches and chairs set up in the middle where several children were sat pouring over books, most likely about dinosaurs.</p><p>“This is so cool,” Georgie said.</p><p>Bill, though he had an ugly bias against it, had to admit that Hagerty had created a place that intrigued the mind. He was anxious and vibrating, ready to see the dinosaurs though he knew he wouldn’t enjoy it. Jurassic Park was a place so out of this world that no one really understood the danger of it; either because they didn’t care or they couldn’t be bothered; probably both.</p><p>When his agent had forwarded the email from Don Hagerty inviting him to spend three weeks free of charge at Jurassic Park, Bill didn’t know what to think. Well, he did, sort of. His first thought that the email was a joke, a horrid prank pulled by Angie. His second thought was that Hagerty had accidently sent it. His third thought was “Oh, my God, Don Hagerty emailed me.”</p><p>Bill had read the email six times before he responded. Then he called Georgie, who no doubt started jumping up and down. Then Angie had emailed him with Hagerty’s ecstatic response and a schedule of sorts.</p><p>“You’re crazy, Bill,” Angie said as he packed.</p><p>“Yeah, I know.”</p><p>“You’re really going?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I can’t believe it. Someone managed to get William Denbrough on a boat.”</p><p>Bill winced and said, “He hasn’t gotten me on one yet, Angie.”</p><p>“But he will.”</p><p>“Yeah, we’ll see.”</p><p>Angie sighed and hugged Bill. “You’re gonna be fine, Bill.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Stop saying that.”</p><p>“I’ll miss you too, Angie.”</p><p>Now here Bill was, sitting on the edge of his bed in the Jurassic View Hotel, Room 1988. Somehow, Bill wished that this were all a nightmare. That he had just fell asleep at his desk and Angie was going to walk in at any moment, coffee and bagels in hand, ready to give Bill a hard time .</p><p>“Bill, look.”</p><p>He looked over at Georgie, who was  pressed against one of the three floor-length windows, no doubt looking out over the park.</p><p>“Bill.”</p><p>He sat up and went over to Georgie, and asked, “What am I looking for?”</p><p>Georgie shrugged. “Nothing, really. Just look how cool.”</p><p>And Bill had to admit, the view was stunning. Their room looked out over sprawling green fields that no doubt was part of dinosaur enclosures. Past the fields were the mountains, rising out of the ground and touching the sky.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s pretty cool.”</p><p>“At least convince me that you’re excited to be here, Bill.”</p><p>“What? I am excit--”</p><p>“No, you’re not. You’re here to get information about the park for your book.”</p><p>Bill winced. That was the main reason Bill had accepted Hagerty’s invitation. Jurassic Park had captured Bill’s imagination, not because of the beauty or impossibility, but because of the darkness and the danger that could be released at any moment. Bill was a horror novelist, and he planned on making Jurassic Park [or at least a non trademarked version of it] the setting of his next novel.</p><p>“How’s it going? Your book?”</p><p>“Oh. Um… it’s going.”</p><p>“Cool.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Two: Seven Years Later: YCO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patricia “Patty” Blum, organizer of Youth and Community Outreach, adored her job. She loved working children and showing them all the things that were cool about dinosaurs. Besides, island living was nice, even if that island was technically a theme park.</p>
<p>Bill learned all of this during lunch his first day at Jurassic Park. He had run into Patty at the buffet, then they got to talking [mostly because she approached him about liking his books]. Patty was an angel with curly blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a deceptively sweet personality. She talked a mile a minute about the park and her work, and Bill had pulled out his voice recorder to get it all [after he had gotten permission, of course, he wasn’t an asshole].</p>
<p>He had also learned that Jurassic Park wasn’t all that, whatever that meant. Patty didn’t elaborate, and had quickly looked around the dining hall before changing the subject.<br/>Bill and Georgie spent the day with Patty and her YCO tour, going around Jurassic Park and learning about the dinosaurs in the simplest way; which allowed Bill to get a good base on dinosaurs, since he hadn’t liked them since he was seven.</p>
<p>Georgie listened to what Patty said with wide eyes and a huge grin, while Bill took it in with a blank face and a calculating mind. He was constantly scribbling down notes and had his voice recorder going the entire tour.</p>
<p>As the day wore on, and the sun shone brighter and hotter, Bill was certain that he definitely had a plot for a book. After talking to Patty about security measures, the horrible idea for a plot entered Bill’s head.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Georgie asked when they were back in their hotel room, stripping off his socks.</p>
<p>So Bill explained: A group of scientists go to an abandoned island owned and protected by the government [“Which government?” “I don’t know, Georgie, this is only an outline.”] to study the habits and environment of a species [“What species?” “I don’t know, Georgie. Now quit interrupting.”]. While on the island, the animals attack the scientists, and they have to find their way off the island while members of their group slowly get picked off one by one.</p>
<p>“Wow.”</p>
<p>“So? What do you think?”</p>
<p>“It’s… certainly on outline.”</p>
<p>“Ugh. Georgie.”</p>
<p>“I think once you have more context, it’s gonna be great, Bill.”</p>
<p>Bill rolled his eyes. He knew Georgie was only entertaining him since he had brought him along. Bill honestly couldn’t wait to talk to the scientists of Jurassic Park.</p>
<p>At dinner, Bill told Patty about his book. She smiled and nodded and said that she couldn’t wait to read it.</p>
<p>“Do you think I could talk to Dr. Kaspbrak?” he asked.</p>
<p>Patty stilled, her fork halfway to her mouth. She blinked, and said, “Oh, uh, I’d have to ask… he’s a very private person and doesn’t really… y’know.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I do. It’d be great if you could ask, though.”</p>
<p>“I will. Dr. K and I have the same break hour tomorrow, so I’ll ask then.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Patty.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Not A Chapter, Just A Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, y'all. I'm sorry for being inactive these past few months. Life's been pretty rough, and I just haven't had the inspiration to write this story. I'm not discontinuing it, just putting it on hold for now. I might update sporadically. I'm truly sorry for that lack of updates and hope to be in a place to update soon. I have, like, a thousand other AUs I'm writing about the Losers, so I may publish a slightly more finished one if you guys would like. If you'd like that, please kudos this chapter, thanks. Again, I'm sorry.</p><p>xoxo, Liv</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>